narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kagekenin- a Roleplay
Discuss things that pertain to the RP here. Ten Tailed Fox 15:07, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Mwahahaha...Of course Echo wasn't going to kill them, that was never his intention. Or to even fight them for that much. Echo Uchiha 01:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Seireitou's gonna take Gensho out, or Viper, whoever he feels like ^_^ Seireitou 01:35, 4 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Huh? What was his intention then? I thought it was a trap so I had Kagekenin attack before Naruto could be recaptured. Enlighten me Echo. Ten Tailed Fox 01:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) No Echo couldn't care less for Naruto. I mean, he's only starting to respect Ryun, Seireitou, and Hikaru. He's in it to find out the big picture, granted he will join the fray, but he wants to play spy first. Echo Uchiha 01:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Ah! I see. Sorry then Echo I had no idea. Ten Tailed Fox 01:40, 4 December 2008 (UTC) "It's All Good It's cool, granted I didn't expect to randomly get attacked by Mr. Mime and Scyther. Echo Uchiha 01:41, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Naruto ain't dead Remember the Purified Nine Tailed Fox? Unless you can say anything else that would have Naruto still have something like the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in him for the Kagekenin to take from him, causing him to die, Naruto ain't dead... Narutokurosaki547 20:45, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Yes he is Naruto can die, because the purified Nine Tails is nothing more than a manifestation of the Yin Chakra. If it was both Yin and Yang it could not be "purified", it'd just be a smaller Nine Tailed Fox. You see? They stole the Yang chakra that is still sealed within him. Ten Tailed Fox 21:52, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Whaaaaat? Whaaaaat? I thought everyone was heading to meet an informant in Kumogakure! What's goin' on? --Cyberweasel89 16:15, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The RP Ok here we go: * Ryun and his group are going to meet and Informant. * Seireitou has gone to Otogakure to defend it. * And Echo is an insider trying to get info. Ten Tailed Fox 16:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Got it Got it, thanks TenTail-sama. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 17:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Gang You guys probably know I've been put in charge right? Well, I'll be on to monitor it as much as I can, but I can't guarantee any consistantcy on my part, as I have Mid Term Exams nearing, and I really have to buckle down and study. I should probably be able to manage, but if not, some of the senior users such as Cyberweasel89 and Seireitou are allowed to make emergency interventions. My only condition for such intervention is that you do not stray from a character's traits. So, if you are controlling a Kagekenin, please keep in mind that they are meant to revive the Spirit Beast and having them killed without success would be idiotic, so they are to retieve their desired objects and/or Bijuu. And, if Ten Tailed Fox is still here, let it be known that controlling Ryun's group will be quite difficult, as I have no idea who this 'informant' is and the desired direction that he will lead them to. Like I said, if anything happens and I cannot manage the RP, leave it to Cyber-(Asian title) and Seireitou-(Asian title). Thank you. Echo Uchiha 05:18, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Midterms? ouch, i used to take those, and they suck. I just took the PSATs (Practice SAT test) and i scored about a 1450 out of 1600. --Seireitou 05:30, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Question Why would you want Naruto to die? Narutokurosaki547 21:44, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Senior? Senior? Wow, that's really very flattering. ^_^ But in terms of how long we've been on this site, I'm probably the newest one here. ^_^ That and I have the rapid and wild mood swings. ^_^U --Cyberweasel89 03:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Naruto's Death I'll have him be brought back, don't worry. But lets face it , Naruto is an imbecile and would get in the way. So he'll be back with some modifications, just not yet. Ten Tailed Fox 13:24, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Jumpstart Man, we need something to jumpstart this roleplay. And when's that group gonna reach the camp in the Land of Lightning? I had intended for Matsu to coincidentally arrive at the same camp in his last post, if at all possible. --Cyberweasel89 17:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Seriously The Watchers RP has been at a haly as well. Echo Uchiha 17:27, 20 December 2008 (UTC)